


Yelling

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hey I love your blog and you write everything so elegantly(yes elegantly) But anyway I’ve been having a shitty day so can you write one where the reader screws up on a hunt and breaks Sam’s fingers or something he’s fine cause he knows it’s not your fault. But Dean thinks otherwise and yells at you, but he doesn’t know that when you get yelled at you have a tendency to have panic attacks and/or to start crying and so he tries to make up for it with fluff? Thank you so much, you’re the best





	

Warnings: Language, panic attack, no smut, just fluff

Fic:

“I’m so sorry Sam,” you say as you watch Dean set Sam’s broken fingers.

“You sure as Hell better be sorry,” Dean grumbles.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sam assures you, but Dean is making sure you feel otherwise.

“Bullshit,” Dean shouts, “If you hadn’t been standing by that crumbling brick wall, Sam wouldn’t have had to save you. You made it so easy for that monster to push it right over on you. Why were you standing there anyway? I told you to stay clear on the other side of the building. Maybe if you could take direction, that monster would be dead and Sam’s hand wouldn’t be broken all to shit.”

“Dean, come on, I’m fine,” Sam says quietly.

“I - I’m sorry,” you say, trembling. You felt as if your insides were constricting, your heart pounding uncomfortably in your chest.

“Yeah, you said that already,” Dean shouts, “But that doesn’t change the fact that you fucked everything up tonight. What the Hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” you say with a shaky voice, “I didn’t mean to, I swear.” You felt as if you might be sick. Tears begin streaming down your cheeks and you can’t bear to be in that room anymore. Turning, you run back to your room as quickly as you can and shut the door, your tears making your vision blurry. Dropping to your bed, you bury your face in your hands, trying desperately to calm yourself before things got any worse.

It isn’t long before you hear a knock on your door. “Y/N, it’s Dean, is it alright if I come in?” Dean asks.

“Why? So you can yell at me some more?” you sob.

“No,” Dean tells you, “I won’t yell anymore, I promise. Just, please, let me in.”

“Fine,” you say, brushing away your tears, “It’s unlocked.” Dean pushes the door open tentatively and steps inside.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Dean says as soon as he sees you, “I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

“I know,” you say, “It’s just, well, I get panic attacks. When someone yells at me it sets them off.”

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” Dean says, moving to sit on the bed beside you, “I shouldn’t have said the things I said.”

“No, you were right,” you say, “If I had done what you had told me to do, Sam would be alright and we might’ve caught the monster. You’re angry because I’m the reason your brother got hurt, I understand that.”

“You don’t understand, not really,” Dean tells you.

“What do you mean?” you ask. Dean moves closer and wraps his arms around you.

“Yeah, you’re right that I’m angry cos my kid brother got hurt. He’s my family and I’ll fight to the death for him,” Dean tells you, “But you’re my family too.”

“No I’m not,” you whisper.

“Don’t you ever say that,” Dean says, hooking his finger beneath your chin and lifting your gaze to his, “You may not be blood, but that means nothing to me. I care about you Y/N, just as much as I care about Sam. You put yourself in danger today and if that monster had killed you, I don’t know what I would’ve done. I wasn’t just mad because Sam got hurt, I was mad because I could’ve lost you.”

“You really mean that?” you ask.

“Yes,” Dean answers without hesitation, “I’m sorry I yelled, I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I don’t want to lose you, especially not for some dumb ass reason like a monster toppling a wall on you.”

“I’m sorry Dean,” you whisper.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dean says, “I know I told you it was, but that was just me being angry. I know you didn’t do anything intentionally and Sam does too. We’re just glad you’re ok.” Dean pulls you tighter against him, his hand carding soothingly through your hair.

“Thank you Dean,” you whisper. Dean shakes his head and gives you a half smile.

“Let’s go back to the library ok?” Dean asks, “We’ll make a plan and catch this son of a bitch before it can hurt anyone else, sound good?” You nod in agreement.


End file.
